


of all the things my hands have held.

by commonemergency



Series: ficmas 2017. [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, dan and phil put facemasks on what more do you need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonemergency/pseuds/commonemergency
Summary: The thing was: Phil loved this person. He loved Dan more than he could explain.prompt: reality based present day of phil teasing dan and how they've worked up to being comfortable to do this on camera (think pinof/the stream after.)





	of all the things my hands have held.

There are some moments during filming where Phil thinks back in appreciation of how far they’ve come. Phil likes to think that they’re older, wiser, better in many ways, but still the same -- people but also completely different. An odd transformation of the people they used to be, the spirit of their younger selves still there if you look closely. 

Phil doesn’t tell Dan this, but there are some things that he says that reminds of when they first met. It takes him back for a second, his heart swelling with pride. He doesn’t communicate his affection for Dan like other people do. Phil’s ‘ _I love you’s_ ’ come in many different forms. It’s teasing banter, finding an excuse to touch Dan because he can, and he does. People pick up on it, there’s gifs dedicated to it, but Phil just smiles when he sees it, thinks that if he could reblog it he would. 

They’re scrubbing off the sharpie in their bathroom, it’s making Dan’s face red, and Phil pokes his cheek. “How do you think it went?” Phil asks, grabbing his towel and trying to scrub it off as best as he can, he knows that his cheeks will probably be red as well but these are the sacrifices that they make. 

“Good, I think. I enjoyed it.” Dan shrugs, and then he goes wide eyed. “Phil, I just remembered my impulse buy.” 

Dan leaves the room and Phil finishes up, splashes his face with water. There’s still a faint mark on his face but after he showers it’ll go away. 

When Dan comes back in the room he has two tiny packs. “Facemasks.” He holds it up and then reads the back of the instructions. 

“When did you buy this?” Phil reads over his shoulder and resting his chin there. 

“A couple days ago when I went to get your hair dye. I saw this and I was immediately captivated by design of the package. It says it’s _refreshing._ ” Dan laughs, tearing open the package and it’s a little watery but it’s fine. 

“You make fun of all my impulse buys and yet--” Phil chuckles, shaking his head while he watches Dan put his facemask on. 

“Oh fuck, it’s cold. It’s really cold. I’m going to do it for you because you’ll pork it up somehow.” Dan grabs the towel to dab at the places where it dripped. 

Phil keeps moving his head a little, back and forth and Dan looks like he’s about to murder him. 

“Stay still, Jesus Christ.” Dan grabs him, his head literally in Dan’s hands and they both laugh. 

Phil tilts his head back a little like Dan requested and he places it on his face, and it _is_ cold, but it smells nice. 

“You look like Dwight from that episode in the office. The CPR one where cut the face off the training doll.” It’s the first thought that came to Phil’s mind and Dan is looking at him for a moment before he breaks out into a laugh. 

“Your mind is so fascinating and disturbing, thank you Phil.” Dan shakes his head and grabs his phone for them to take a selfie together with their masks. It’s not something that Dan will post to his instagram so Phil goes all out and wraps his arms around Dan and poses for the picture. 

Dan looks down at it as best as he can without the face mask falling off his and Phil can see a smile. 

“How long are we supposed to have these things on for?” Phil leans against the counter, his face feels very wet. 

“Dunno. Ten minutes. I suppose we can look at twitter’s reaction to the picture.” Dan had gotten his phone out and went through his mentions with Phil looking over his shoulder again. 

_They look so relaxed ):_

_Ahhh they look so good!_

It seemed that there was a variation of those kind of comments, they don’t read them outloud to each other, but Phil likes to store those comments up in the corner of his heart. Over the past few years they were starting to relax, not that there had been something that had particularly held them back, sometimes it felt like they had a caution sign, but now it was just a point where they didn’t really care anymore -- things were different, Dan was feeling better, Phil had things to look forward to. It was a good year for them, so far. October-November had always made Phil feel the happiest and fullest. 

The thing was: Phil loved this person. He loved Dan more than he could explain, and many it didn’t make sense to people, maybe they didn’t see how he loved Dan, but he knew, and that was all that mattered to him. He was proud of how things had turned out for them, especially since it was hard sometimes, there were things that had been difficult in the past but it was nothing that they couldn’t overcome. Dan was his person, and not just that -- he was his favourite person, he liked to spend time with him, whether it was going to the cinema together or with their friends. Whenever something funny happened and Dan wasn’t there to witness it too he’d describe it in detail over the phone or a text. When he missed him when he was away he’d send a random emoji to him, challenging him in a rare emoji fight (and Phil always won). 

He liked to think that it showed, he wanted it to show. 

“Okay, let’s take these masks off.” Dan had been the first, bending over the sink and slowly peeling it off and throwing it into the bin. He washed his face with lukewarm water and then dabbed his face with the towel and turned to Phil to peel his mask off for him. Phil smiled to himself. He didn’t have to ask for Dan to do it, he just did it anyway. 

“Alright, wet your face.” Dan said, his hand placed on Phil’s back as he bent over to scrub off some of the dewiness the mask brought. 

“How does your face feel? _Refreshed?_ Was it worth the two pounds?” Dan had cupped Phil’s face and felt his skin. 

“I mean, does my face feel soft to you?” Phil laughed lightly, reaching out to cup Dan’s face too, his fingers brushing the little patch of red on his cheeks. This must have looked funny if anyone were to see but this was a typical night for them. 

“It feels very soft, yes.” Dan had tried to lick Phil’s finger when he brushed his cheek. 

“Stop!” Phil laughed, wiping his fingers on Dan’s shirt. 

“That would make such good content if we recorded that.” Dan says with a smug smile, wrapping his arms around Phil now. 

“Shut up.” Phil says with the most fondest of voices, capturing Dan’s lips with a kiss.

This was comfortable. This was home.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos appreciated!
> 
> talk to me on tumblr/twitter: **@nihilismdan**


End file.
